Why Don't You Come on Over Valerie?
by RyleeBeth
Summary: New Directions and its members are continuously falling apart. When Artie's sister, Valerie, joins the glee club, things get even more complicated. Kurt being with the Warblers isn't making things any easier. Everything might just crash and burn.


_I've been thinking about a story like this for a while now. Finally I was able to plan it all out. Fair warning, there are a lot of twists and turns in this story, and how the couples end up might surprise you. This first chapter is about the dreams of five of the characters, and it gives you an idea of where some of the characters are. Anyways, please read and review. Thank you!_

**Quinn**

She didn't call anybody. It was the middle of the night and she was bawling her eyes out, but she didn't call anyone. She just couldn't. She really liked Sam- maybe she even loved him, Mercedes was her best friend, she could trust Kurt, but she felt like the given topic was something she couldn't talk to anyone about. Beth wasn't a part of her life anymore, right? She didn't need to talk about her feelings.

_"Quinn, it's Shelby."_

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "Beth."_

_ "What about her? Is she-_

_ "She's dead, Quinn."_

Shuddering at the dream she had just woken up from, she reprimanded herself for being upset. Beth wasn't hers anymore. She needed to let go and stop worrying. Shelby would take better care of Beth than she ever could. The dreams needed to stop, and they needed to stop immediately. Eventually, her eyes would start to be pink and puffy from all the crying. She couldn't let her friends see. She was the captain of the Cheerios again. She was popular and back on top. The last thing she needed was to show weakness.

**Santana**

_Sighing, Santana checked herself once over in the mirror before heading to answer the door. Smiling at who had came to see her, she swung the door open wide and stepped forward into her visitor's arms. Of course, she should have known that her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, would walk her to school on her birthday._

_ "Good morning, handsome," she grinned._

_ "Happy birthday San."_

_ "Why thank you. Do I get a birthday kiss?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ He leaned down to press his lips to hers, but just before it could happen, the day faded to black, like it always did._

Gasping, Santana kicked off the covers and sat up. Her heart was pounding and she could already feel the tears of frustration and longing stinging her eyes. It wasn't her birthday and Finn Hudson wasn't her boyfriend. She reminded herself that she was dating Noah Puckerman and that her birthday was in two weeks. Puck was (sort of) her boyfriend. Puck. Not Finn. Finn didn't like her that way, so she had to stop doing this. Besides, it's not like she like Finn that way either… right? Sighing, she took out her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Brittany.

_Who do you think is hotter, Finn or Puck?_

**Valerie**

For the second time that week, Valerie Abrams was awake at an ungodly hour, rereading the seventh Harry Potter book for the ninth time. She allowed herself to get lost in the relationships of Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. They had nice relationships, ones between a boy and girl. Ones unlike what she had just dreamed about. Valerie silently berated herself for dreaming about kissing Dahlia again. Dahlia was her best friend, who was totally straight, just like herself. Valerie was perfectly straight. Artie was probably drugging her or something, causing her to have such strange dreams. There was no way in hell that Valerie Abrams wasn't a lesbian, she just hadn't met a guy that she had found attractive yet.

**Finn**

_"Dude, face it. I've been able to get with both of your boyfriends. You're nothing but a nice distraction for the ladies of this school. Besides, Pucky Puck can only get too so many women per week."_

No, no, no. It was only a dream. There wasn't anything wrong with Finn. Puck wasn't hotter than him at all, Quinn was drunk and Rachel was angry. That was it. But maybe dream Puck had a point. Both of Finn's high school girlfriends had gone and at least made out with his best friend. Was Finn doomed to never be good enough for any lady? Snapping out his cell phone, Finn dialed number one if his speed dial, which belonged to his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, you've reached Rachel Berry. I'm sorry that I cannot answer your call at the moment, but stars like me have very busy schedules. Please leave your number and I'll try to call you back. And if this is Finn, I love you."

"Why did you do it, Rachel? Why did you choose Puck of all people?"

**Kurt**

_Kurt's insecurities had just been confirmed. Blaine didn't like him, not at all, according to the way his lips were attacking those of one of his friends who "had a girlfriend." Great. The only gay guy Kurt would ever get to kiss was Dave Karofsky. Life is just dandy._

"Kurt, sweetie, it's time to get up for school," called Carole's sweet voice.

It was only a dream. It was only a dream.

_Well, I hope you liked it! Reviews are love. _


End file.
